1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to connector terminals for communication wires and cables, and particularly to a solderless connector terminal suitable for mounting on a wire board in a communication jack assembly.
2. Discussion of the Known Art
A compact communications jack connector is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,096,442 (Mar. 17, 1992). The known connector is formed from a unitary lead frame in which eight flat, elongated conductive elements connect spring jackwire terminals at one end of the frame with corresponding wire connection terminals at the other end of the frame. The wire connection terminals are insulation displacement connectors (IDCs) of the "slotted-beam" type. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,027,536 (Mar. 27, 1962); 3,798,587 (Mar. 19, 1974) and 4,826,449 (May 2, 1989).
In the mentioned '442 patent, the lead frame is placed against a bottom surface of a dielectric spring block, the jackwire terminals are wrapped around a tongue-like protrusion on the block, and the elongated conductive elements are positioned flat and parallel to one another on the block bottom surface. Individual IDC terminals of the lead frame are folded onto side surfaces of the block. Slots in the IDC terminals align with corresponding wire-receiving slots formed in the block, and a cover is placed around the block including the wrapped IDC terminals. The tongue-like protrusion of the block is received in a jack frame, and the jackwire terminals are aligned so that when a connecting plug is inserted the jack frame, the jackwire terminals connect electrically with corresponding wire leads in the plug.
It is also known to construct a terminal post with a retaining portion having an axially directed slot. See U.S. Pat. Des. 354,268 (Jan. 10, 1995) showing two versions of a telecommunications terminal clip. U.S. Pat. No. 4,206,964 (Jun. 10, 1980) shows a terminal with a retaining portion that is formed of two arcuate spring members that are separated by an opening to resemble a "needle eye".
U.S. Pat. No. 5,630,720 (May 20, 1997) shows a signal contact terminal formed from a flat strip of metal such as phosphor bronze, and having a contact leg or retaining portion adapted to be received in a through hole of a circuit board. Portions of the contact leg at either side of the leg axis are swaged in opposite directions perpendicular to the plane of the metal strip. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,223,960 (Dec. 14, 1965) and 4,533,200 (Aug. 6, 1985) also show IDC terminals having retaining or "tail" portions with other various configurations.
There remains a need for a solderless IDC terminal that is relatively easy to manufacture in high volume, and which is compliant. That is, the terminal should establish a reliable electrical connection when its retaining or tail portion is inserted in a plated through hole in a wire board. The connection should not deteriorate over time, despite limited axial movement of the terminal when outside wire leads are connected to or disconnected from the terminal. Further, the process of assembling one or more of the terminals with an associated wire board preferably should require minimal horizontal or side-wise tool movement during the assembly, and rely primarily on vertical or straight up-and-down tool motion to reduce manufacturing costs.